


It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time

by nothingventurred (nothingventured)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Freckles, Holiday, M/M, Witty Banter, connect-the-dots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingventured/pseuds/nothingventurred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another little request drabble. Greg's bored, and Mycroft's freckles are providing him with quite a bit of entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time

"Gregory, what are you doing?"

The government official lifted his head and turned to look at his lover, who was kneeling beside him, holding a pen and looking quite sheepish. Mycroft had been dozing on a blanket spread out on the lawn at their summer cottage, but had woken up when he felt something cool and somewhat wet on his back. He turned his head as far as it would go, and noticed there were black marks across his back. 

"What did you...?"

"I finished all the puzzles, and...I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Famous last words."

"Shut up."

"Very mature, Gregory," Mycroft bit back, craning his neck to see the marks on his shoulders. "I didn't know you were entertained by connect-the-dots. I thought you were smarter than that. I suppose I may have been wrong."

"Oi, I may not be a genius like you, but I'm no idiot. And for the record, connect-the-dots is fun."

"No it isn't. It's so uncreative."

"So is sleeping away our holiday."

"Excuse me for having a stressful job."

"Yeah, well, like mine isn't stressful, and I pamper you constantly."

"You do not."

"I do too."

"Do not."

"Now who's being immature?"

"Still you, because a mature, intelligent person would realize they can't win in an argument with me."

"I've won arguments before!"

"No, I let you think you've won."

"How is that...wait, when we went to Paris...?"

"We did end up going to the Louvre, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to go..."

"I made you think you wanted to go."

"How is that even...you know what, forget it." the DI rolled his eyes, "You're a terrible, gloating, manipulative husband, you know that?"

"Oh, of course. But as the saying goes, nice guys finish last."

"Yeah, well, you're not going to _finish_ at all the rest of this holiday."

"You do realize that withholding sex is also punishing yourself, don't you?"

"...Mycroft, shut up and let me finish this."

Mycroft rolled his eyes, smirking and turned away, resting his head on his arms again. "Carry on," he muttered.

"But I swear to god, if you draw anything even remotely resembling a penis, I will divorce you."


End file.
